vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Amanohokosaka
Summary Mei Amanohokosaka is one of the main characters in XBlaze – Code: Embryo and XBlaze – Lost: Memories. She is a descendant of the Blue Shrine Maiden. In her route, she develops the Drive, Blood Cain. She later rises to become the leader of the Amanohokosaka family. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Low 7-B | Possibly 5-A Name: Mei Amanohokosaka Origin: XBlaze Gender: Female Age: 15 to 16 Classification: Shrine Maiden Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Absorption, Psychometry, Limited Glyph Creation, Berserk Mode, Sorcery and Onmyouji User, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Azure), Perception Manipulation (Can see what other people can see using GPS), Energy Projection, Status Effect Inducement (Can immobilize people with Raven), Healing (Can heal others), Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers), Curse Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Can curse people to sleep), Explosion Manipulation (Capable of blowing up people with curse), Blood Manipulation and Sealing (Can seal using her blood), Stealth Mastery (Most socerers can cover their tracks), Flight, Power Nullification (Nullified Acht's Drive), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; magic's regeneration negating factor is also superior to Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Disease Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Absorption, Power Absorption, Existence Erasure, Memory Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction and Perception Manipulation (Resists Tōya's passives, Shrine Maidens resist Black Beast's passives), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Heat Manipulation (Is unaffected by the intense heat from a cauldron), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Information Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune) and Chaos Manipulation (Resists boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Laughably above Goro who can pulverize walls and capable of fighting Drei who can likely destroy houses) | Small City level+ (Able to damage a weakened Freaks) | Possibly Large Planet level (Was able to seal Saya while rampaging with her Soul Eater, possibly comparable to Naoto). She is able to ignore conventional durability in some ways. Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to the rest of the cast and can dodge high speed projectiles and sound waves) | At least Supersonic | Possibly FTL Lifting Strength: Class 1 | At least Class 1 | Possibly Class T Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Her strikes injured Acht) | Small City Class+ | Possibly Large Planet Class Durability: Small Building level (Can take blows from Es-N) | Small City level+ | Possibly Large Planet level Stamina: High (Able to fight back to back three times) Range: Tens of meters normally, kilometers with GPS. Standard Equipment: GPS Intelligence: Above average (Mastered Onmyouji and is decent tactician) Weaknesses: Overconfident at times and usually mocks others. Key: Code Embryo | Lost Memories | Bloodedge Experience Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tsundere Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Blood Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Berserkers Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Arc System Works Category:Tier 9